tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sissonne
Note:' '' *''This page has spoilers (with warnings). Read with caution. * Audio clips only showcase speaking manner/tone and might not reflect story dialogue. Sissonne is a Danseur in Ensemble Mew Mew, and the third and youngest member of the Diaboliques. She is a sprightly young child, mischievous in nature and prodigal in her dancing. History 'On Arcenciel' :Sissonne grew up under the care of the Danseurs' leader at the time. Despite having a more luxurious environment to grow up in, she despised her mother utterly. The Danseurs' leader was less a parent to the child and more a demanding authority, one highly expectant of and harsh toward her daughter. Sissonne was forced to push herself constantly just to marginally satisfy her mother, but even when she succeeded in the eyes of others, her mother still thought the girl wasn’t good enough. :Luckily, Sissonne found solace outside of her home. While the Danseurs’ leader hardly ever let the girl out of her sight, she made activities like school the exception. Sissonne liked to have fun there, messing with and competing against other children. Most all other Danseurs saw the young girl's prowess in a positive light, and it was only her mother who did not seem to think she was ever good enough. 'Leaving Arcenciel' :It was not until Étoile found and approached Sissonne that she saw a chance to get away from the pressures she faced. She wanted to do something new and have fun, and felt that leaving Arcenciel would provide her with a fresh new experience. Sissonne helped the other Diaboliques steal the Rainbow Pearl and escaped the planet with them, not considering the consequence of uncertainty on where they were going. She was simply happy to be somewhere else. 'On Earth' :Although Sissonne disliked humans for being weak in comparison to her people, she found them fun to toy with. Moreover, she enjoyed the planet Earth far better than Arcenciel. It was prettier to her with all its different colors, and was less cramped than the Grande Fleur back home, where she spent a majority of her life. Whenever possible, Sissonne would explore the world around her and mess with creatures, people, and the environment. ::'''''SPOILER: ⛔'' Sissonne was never made aware of who she really was during the course of the series, and that Étoile was her real mother. She never suspects this either: Sissonne does feel some emotional attraction to Étoile but never makes the connection that it is because she is her mother. Both Étoile and Pas simply wanted her to be happy and live her life that way, and felt telling her would be too much for her to handle at her age.⛔ ''Personality :Sissonne is very mischievous and coy. She tends to be pretty playful, but in such a way that is a little unsettling at times. She finds joy in hurting her enemies and toying with them as often as possible. For those she considers close, Sissonne will be very defensive and loyal to them. Her playful nature is then used for jokes or pranks. :Being a younger individual, Sissonne gets bored very easily and is curious, often exploring on her own or messing around with things she does not understand. She is still capable of getting herself into trouble as a result of her curiosity, but is also typically able to fight for and defend herself. Musical Themes See the series 'song list' for elaboration on theme music. :Sissonne's associated theme is “Tea (Chinese Dance)” ''from Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky’s ''Nutcracker (see above). :Her associated instrument is the piccolo. It is often used in the context of light, sprightly themes and is reflective of her personality. Powers and Weapons Sissonne's Pink Sour Bomb Beads.png Explosion Icon 2.png Dance (AnnikaDoll).png :Sissonne relies on weapons like Pas. She uses a myriad of bead-like bombs, the Pink Sour Bomb Beads which she often sews together into “jewelry” and replenishes with a stock she brought on the Diaboliques’ ship. :She usually likes to dance while throwing them, making it difficult to pinpoint her pattern of attack. Oddly, the bombs she throws, while destructive, smell very sweet yet slightly sour and give off a very pink color. This is why they are named the way they are. Her bomb beads are small, but also very destructive. The explosion from one is akin to that of a grenade, but the beads work similarly to poppers that children often throw on the ground. :Her primary attack is Pink Bead Dance. Dancing Style : :Sissonne dances in a sprightly manner, often incorporating jumps and twirls into her performance. Her style is based off of Neoclassical Ballet. She dances somewhat sporadically and strays slightly from traditional dancing styles, but not to the same extent that Pas does. She is young, and she jumps and bobs more often than her older counterparts who are more apt to move graciously or with pose and strength. :Sissonne dances in such a way that is unpredictable, and thereby quite dangerous for her opponents. This is especially true due to the use of her weapon—in some moves where she is turning or jumping, she will pluck a bomb bead from her bracelet or necklace and toss it at an enemy with coordination and precision, giving little time for them to react. Role :Sissonne is the more energetic one of the group and a bit of a troublemaker. However, her personality makes her more apt for unusual but effective ideas that outdo Pas’ methodical ones. As such, she will contribute to ideas from different angles. :She also fights more straightforwardly in comparison to the other members of her team. While it gets her in trouble sometimes, she utilizes this method to work for her when she knows she doesn’t need to work with her team exclusively, and she is able to contribute to the group by doing things her way. If she realizes that her method is ineffective, she will obey the others and follow their methods instead. Relationships *'Étoile:' Sissonne is very attached to Étoile, whom she idolizes for her grace and style of dancing. She is also quite jealous that Étoile has powers, and hopes that perhaps she might show signs of her own one day. Sissonne fights well with her leader, and will typically obey her but will often carry out her demands in ways she prefers to in order to make it more fun for herself. *'Pas:' Sissonne is quite close to Pas, but not quite exactly like Étoile. She does admire her strength and style of dancing, as her generation was more accustomed to experimental or fused styles than other generations who considered it odd. She does, however, also like to get on Pas’ nerves by asking her lots of questions or interrupting her when she’s busy because she’s bored. Trivia *Sissonne was the first of the Danseurs to be properly designed. Her color scheme, design, and weapon came immediately to me, whereas I struggled a bit designing the other two. *A sissonne is often mistaken for different ballet moves. Some consider a sissonne the scissoring of the legs, and other times a move with any slight amount of jumping or prancing is mislabeled as a sissonne when it is not. *Sissonne is the Danseur counterpart to Celestia. While she is younger than Celestia, both are sporadic and unusual in nature, but prodigious in their field. Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Members of The Diaboliques Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Characters Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Annika's Pages Category:Weapon Users: Explosives Category:Weapon Users: Physical Category:Featured Pages